dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Source of Rilldo's Power
is the fourth episode of the Baby Saga and the twentieth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on July 31, 1996. Its original American airdate was December 5, 2003. Summary After the brief recap, we find that Goku and General Rilldo are ready to begin round two of their fight, but Meta-Rilldo starts turning everything around him into metal. Goku is shocked and cannot figure out what is going on at first, but then Hyper Meta-Rilldo heads down into the metal and starts controlling it. Elsewhere, Pan is at the tower, and she refuses to give up her attempts to destroy Giru. She keeps getting sucked out by the Corrosive Removal System, which turns the walls and floor into liquid in order to expel any intruder from the building, but she would not give up and keeps going back in. The robots of Hyper Meta-Rilldo try and stop her, but she blows them up. Then she runs into the scholar bot who indicates he will help Pan deactivate the Corrosive Removal System as long as she will protect him. Goku waits for Hyper Meta-Rilldo to emerge, and when he does he is completely silver in color. Furthermore, he can control everything around him that is metal, as demonstrated when he forces Goku to drop his Kamehameha when he is picked up by metal trees. It appears that Goku will be badly outmatched, but that does not stop him from trying to win. Goku gives it all he has as a Super Saiyan while Dr. Myuu watches the battle between Goku and Hyper Meta-Rilldo. Dr. Myuu is excited at the new possibilities that he will have now that he is captured a living Saiyan, so he mocks Trunks and promises him that he will soon have company in the forms of Goku and Pan. Pan and the Scholar Bot get one more chance to destroy Giru, so Pan chances Giru while the Scholar Bot deactivates the Corrosive Removal System. When Giru realizes he is outnumbered, he escapes through a wall and brings back reinforcements. While the reinforcements distract Pan, Giru activates the backup Corrosive Removal System, and Pan gets sucked again outside, but we see that the three Black Star Dragon Balls and Giru's medal follow her. While Pan tries to figure out how the Dragon Balls got to her, Hyper Meta-Rilldo reveals that the only way he can be destroyed is for every piece of metal on the planet to be destroyed. Major Events *Goku continues his intense battle against the powered up Hyper Mega Rilldo. *General Rilldo powers up further after absorbing parts of the planet M-2 itself to become Meta-Rilldo. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. General Rilldo (Hyper Mega/Meta) *Pan vs. Machine Mutant Guards Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Giru *General Rilldo *Dr. Myuu Locations *M-2 Objects *Black Star Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Meta Rilldo *Meta-Rilldo Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 20 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 20 (BDGT) pt-br:Surpresa! Goku é Atacado por uma Tempestade de Metal fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 20 it:Goku contro Mega-Lilde pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 20: Zaskoczenie!! Metalowa Fala przypuszcza atak na Gokū Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT